Between the Two
by Hannah Holt
Summary: **COMPLETED** What happens when Hermione and Ginny make a potion that goes wrong and sends one to the other's body and vice versa? Ginny and Hermione don't know what's going on and Ron and Harry can't tell the difference. PLEASE R
1. Dinner Arrangements

Chapter One – Dinner Arrangements

[DISCLAIMER, A/N, etc… -- I am not claiming any right to own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the most wonderful author of all time, J.K. Rowling! Now if you are an evil non-harry potter reading person, you should leave now before you even BEGIN to think about reading this! Don't forget for those of you wonderful people out there to PLEASE PLEASE read and review! Depending on how many reviews I get depends on how fast I put the next chapter up!]

"Ron, if you don't get up now, you'll be late!" Hermione yelled from the bottom of the stairs up to the bedroom she shared with her husband, Ron Weasley.

Hermione G-Weasley was a busy twenty three year old woman with more than just a husband to take care of. Even though they had no kids, running her own business from home wasn't the easiest thing to do. 

Ten minutes later, she found herself yelling again.

"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" 

Hermione smiled to herself as she turned around to go back to the kitchen to check on the bacon and eggs.

About fifteen minutes later, she heard the familiar thumping of her husband coming down the stairs in a hurry.

"Good morning, honey." Hermione smiled as a tired-looking Ron came into the kitchen. 

"What's for breakfast?" Ron asked as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"No 'Good morning, 'Mione. How are you?' or 'You look gorgeous this morning'…?" Hermione tried to contain her smile and be serious, but she couldn't and she began to giggle. 

She felt Ron come up behind her and place his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry, babe." He kissed her cheek quickly and went to the table to sit down.

            A good five minutes later, Hermione placed a plate full of hot eggs and bacon down in front of her starving husband.

            Hermione sat down next to Ron to eat her breakfast when they heard the familiar 'You've got video-mail' coming from the computer in the next room.

            "Wonder who that could be from." Hermione got up to go retrieve it.

            Hermione sat down in front of the flat-screened 22" black monitor placed on a huge oak desk that was cluttered with paperwork. She clicked the 'retrieve videos here' button and the image of Ginny Weasley appeared on the screen.

            "Hello, Hermione and Ron! Harry and I were wondering if you'd like to come to dinner tonight around 6:30 at our place? We'd love to have you. Reply when you get this. Can't wait to see you guys again!" 

            With that Ginny's image disappeared from the screen. 

            Hermione walked back into the kitchen to see her husband cleaning his plate.

"Ron, I'll do that. Don't get your work clothes dirty." Hermione took the plate from him and put it in the dishwasher. Ron just rolled his eyes at his wife and began to tie his silk tie.

"I better get going. I'll see you tonight, angel." 

Ron placed a sweet kiss on his wife's cheek and headed for the door. Hermione followed him to the front door, not satisfied with the single kiss on her cheek.

Ron grabbed his black briefcase and his long, black winter coat from the rack by the front door. He didn't notice his wife was standing behind him until he began to open the front door. He noticed she was giving him one of her sad puppy dog faces that always made him melt.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ron tried to give her an innocent smile.

"A kiss on the cheek? That's it?" Hermione did another sad puppy dog face at her tall, red-haired husband. "Is the thrill gone, Ron?" 

She didn't have one of her puppy faces on now. She looked sad and serious.

"'Mione, of course it's not! I love you even more now than I did the day I married you. How can you say that?" 

"I don't know. I just thought…" Hermione started to explain why'd she'd say that when Ron's lips descended upon hers.

The kiss was only a few seconds long, but just what Hermione needed.

"Now do you think the same thing?" Ron asked, looking down at his wife. _'Wow she looks gorgeous today…' He thought to himself._

"Well, no…" Hermione couldn't help but let a smile spread across her lips.

"Good. Now I must be going. I'll see you tonight, honey." He gave her a quick peck on the nose and turned around to head for his dark red SUV.

"Oh, by the way, Harry and Ginny invited us to dinner tonight." 

"So those two have finally decided to come into contact with the world after a month since their wedding?" Ron put his briefcase in the passenger seat of his car and turned around to his wife, who was still standing at the front door. 

Hermione shrugged and gave her husband another broad smile.

"Have a great day at work, honey." Hermione said just before she re-entered her large two story house.

~*~

"What to wear… what to wear…" Hermione said aloud as she went through all the clothes in her huge walk in closet. She had spent the last hour searching for what to wear to Ginny and Harry's house. It was the first time that Hermione would be seeing her two best friends since their wedding. It might have only been a month ago, but with no contact with either of them, in Hermione's mind it had been too long.

She began thinking back to the times when they had all been back at Hogwarts. No taxes, jobs, or anything else in the world to worry about. Of course, the one thing they did have to worry about was Lord Voldemort until he was finally destroyed at the end of their 6th year.

She was getting lost in thought when she heard the doorbell rang.

_'Who could that be…' Hermione thought to herself as she began to descend the front staircase._

Hermione stood on her tip toes to peer out of the peep hole in the door. 

Hermione gasped. 

She threw open the door to find her best friend standing there. Her long, wavy red hair contrasting with the emerald green jacket and scarf set she was wearing with her black turtle neck hugging her chest snuggly accompanied by oh-so-tight jeans.

"GINNY!" Hermione hugged her friend quickly. "Come in! Come in!"

After she'd taken Ginny's jacket, they were sitting in the living room.

"It's so great to see you. I got your video-mail this morning… What are you doing here? How's Harry? How was the honeymoon? Have you seen your parents yet? Ron will be so excited to know you're here! Oh, I guess I'm rambling… sorry." Hermione blushed.

"I've missed you, 'Mione! The honeymoon was great… we went all over Europe and different places. I feel so bad not talking to anyone for a month, though. I can't imagine how it must have felt for me not to reply to your letters and such, but I was just caught up in being a newly wed… you know how that goes." Ginny smiled as her cheeks turned the same color as her hair.

"Yeah, I understand completely. How is Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny with an evil grin on her face.

"He's just fine… He wanted to come, too, but…"

"No, I mean, how IS Harry?" Hermione still had that evil grin plastered upon her face. 

Ginny looked confused and then she understood what Hermione was really asking her.

"Oh… he's got a huge… talent." Ginny replied with a giggle which contagiously spread to Hermione. 

It took ten minutes for the women to recover from their laughter and finally Ginny spoke.

"I came because you hadn't replied to our video-mail yet, and knowing you and how you're always on the computer I thought you would have responded by now, so I just decided to apparate over here." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gin. We totally forgot. I was so busy this morning with work and everything…"

"It's okay. So you are coming, right?"

"Of course we are! Ron wouldn't pass up the chance to see his best friend and sister. 6:30 right?"

"Right," Ginny continued, "I was going to invite mum and dad, but I decided it'd be better to wait because I'm sure they're a little upset that we disappeared for a month…"

"Yeah, they're just a little ticked. So, what are you wearing tonight?" Hermione was glad she had someone to consult with about what she would wear.

"I was thinking maybe a cute Christmas sweater and some blue jeans… nothing dressy."

"I was having the worst time figuring out if I was going to be too overdressed or underdressed or what not, and then you rang the doorbell. I guess I'll wear a blue jean skirt with my red turtle neck. That's dressy, yet casual. Anyway, now you _have to tell me about the honeymoon!"_

            About an hour later, Ginny had given Hermione every detail that she could recall from their honeymoon.

            "Gin, I envy you. Ron and I's honeymoon was only like a week long because we both had to get back to work…" Hermione sighed thinking about her and Ron's honeymoon to Paris.

            "You know, Hermione. I was just thinking… Wouldn't it be funny to make a potion for ourselves that would make us what Ron and Harry's dream woman looked like? Just to poke fun of them because I'm sure Harry's dream woman is 5'6" with platinum blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a perfect figure."

            Hermione laughed.

            "I can only imagine what Ron's is. A tall brunette with long legs and hazel eyes…" Hermione continued laughing. "You know, now that I think about it, Gin. There IS a potion that could turn us into what they want to see us as…"

            Hermione cast a suspicious look at Ginny who smiled.

            "What will we need?"

Hope you like it so far! Much more to come… Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Secret Plans and News

Ch. 2

            Ron stepped on the brake slowly to park his car in the three-car garage attached to his home. It had been an extremely long day at work and Ron's mind kept replaying what Hermione had asked him earlier that morning.

            _'Is the thrill gone, Ron?'_

            It wouldn't stop sounding in his head. He was tired of it. He wanted to know why his wife could think such a thing. They had been married for four years now and it had been the best four years of his life. He had to show her that the thrill wasn't gone; he had to make her believe.

            He unlocked the oak front door quietly and sat his briefcase down in its usual place. He silently removed his coat and placed it on the rack. His eyes automatically went to the computer room located off the living room and noticed his wife wasn't where she normally was every day when he came home, in front of the computer. 

            _'Hmm, that's odd.' Ron thought to himself._

            Ron quietly crept up the stairs to see if his wife was in their bedroom, but once again, he didn't see her. 

            _'Maybe she's in the bathroom?'_

            For a third time, Hermione was absent.

            Ron headed back down the stairs, now becoming worried.

            "Hermione!" Ron yelled.

            _'Where could that woman be?'_

            Ron began to head for the kitchen to phone Hermione's parents, when he spotted a note on the kitchen counter.

_My dearest Ron,_

_I've gone to Harry and Ginny's early. Don't forget to be there by __6:30__!_

_I love you!_

_Yours always,_

_'Mione_

            Ron gave a loud sigh and glanced at the clock. It read 6:42.

            "Shit. I'm already late… Must get going, no time to change now." Ron said aloud and then apparated.

~*~

            "Gin, I hope this works… it's going to be pretty funny to see their faces…" Hermione was caught in another stream of giggles when the doorbell sounded.

            "Ron!" Harry's loud voice floated into the bathroom in which Ginny and Hermione were in.

            "Best we get down there now before they suspect something?" Ginny gave Hermione a questionable glance then got up and opened the bathroom door quietly.

            "Wait, Gin. A little after dinner, right?" 

            "Right."

            Ginny left the bathroom and Hermione exited after her, locking the door behind her.

            "RON!" Ginny squealed with delight as she ran down the stairs to hug her brother.

            Ron smiled at his gorgeous kid sister and gave her a warm embrace. 

            When Hermione appeared on the top stair, Ron's jaw dropped. Not only was she his smart, talented, beautiful wife, but she looked absolutely stunning standing there, not paying attention to anyone but him. She didn't have on anything too formal or dressy, but the way her hips swayed while she was walking down the stairs in her blue jean knee-length skirt made him drool. He'd never seen anything more gorgeous than what he was witnessing at that moment. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled out of her face in a lose bun with only a few ringlets escaping. The red turtle neck she wore hugged her upper body in a confined way. And of course he couldn't help but notice her knee-high black leather boots. 

            Once Ginny noticed that her older brother wasn't paying much attention to her anymore, she let go of him and started talking to Harry about when dinner would be ready.

            "What's wrong, honey?" Hermione said sweetly, her voice sounding so innocent.

            "N-n-n… nothing… n-nothing." Ron stuttered.

            "You act as if something's the matter?" Hermione gave her husband a pouty face and stopped in front of him once she was down the long flight of stairs.

            _'Don't do this to me, Hermione… Not here, at least.' Ron thought to himself, trying to keep his feelings contained._

            "Nothing's… wrong." Ron finally spoke without stuttering.

            "Ginny, I think I need your help in the… erm… kitchen?" Harry said giving Ginny one of those 'let's give them a moment alone' looks that Ginny new too well from living in a house of older brothers that were all married.

            She couldn't help but remember how many times she'd received that look from Percy when he and Penelope were married… or how many times Fred had glanced at her like that when Angelina had come into the family. George and Katie hadn't failed to be the same way either.

            "Sure, honey. I'd_ love to help you." _

            Harry took Ginny's hand and started towards the kitchen.

            "Hmm… that's strange. Oh, well. Honey, how was your day?" Hermione gave a side-glance at Harry and Ginny as they exited the room and then looked back at her hubby.

            "It was fine… long, though." Ron said, still gaping at his wife.

            Hermione began to play with her silver necklace that Ron had given her their first Christmas together as a married couple.

            "Oh…"

            Before Hermione could continue on with what she was about to say, Ron was kissing her. It had surprised her at first, but after the first few seconds, she responded. Her hands went around his neck, as his did around her waist. Hermione pulled away a few seconds later and spoke first.

            "Wow. That was surprising." She grinned up at her husband who was still holding her in his arms.

            "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He smiled down at his wife.

            He kissed her again, this time a bit more passionate. But this time, Ron pulled away first.

            "So, do you still think the same thing?"

            "What are you talking about, honey?" Hermione was still looking up into her husband's eyes.

            "You know… this morning when you asked me if the thrill was gone?" Ron's expression turned into one that reminded Hermione of a puppy dog begging for food.

            "Oh, Ron, you're still thinking about that? I was half kidding when I asked it anyway." Hermione grinned at her husband.

            "Only half kidding? So that makes you half… serious?"

            Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "No silly. Here let me show you how I know the thrill isn't gone and we'll see if you're still thinking about it." 

            Hermione stood on her tiptoes and placed her mouth upon his.

            "Now, we must not forget Ginny and Harry. Let's go…" Hermione took his right hand from around her waist and pulled him toward the kitchen.

~*~

            Hermione and Ron had just entered the kitchen when they spotted Harry and Ginny doing exactly what they had been doing only seconds before.

            "Whoops." Ron whispered to Hermione and they began to sneak out of the kitchen.

            Before they had escaped from the kitchen unnoticed, Ginny spotted them.

            "Oh, my. Sorry for that…" Ginny turned a bright shade of pink and pushed Harry away.

            "Dinner's ready now, let's eat. Go on, Ginny… Hermione, go sit down. We'll bring in the dinner, won't we, Ron?" Harry gave a confused Ron a look that made Ron nod his head in agreement.

            "Well, okay… if you insist, but I need to talk to you for just one minute." Ginny looked straight at Harry and they departed into the living room.

            Hermione shrugged her shoulders at her still confused-looking husband.

            "We're going to tell them, right?" Ginny asked looking up into her husband's very emerald green eyes. Ginny thought she noticed a little spark of joy in them.

            "Of course… We can't _not tell them. We'll tell them before we tell your parents… those are the two I'm worried about."            Harry smiled at his wife and kissed her on the forehead quickly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before going back into the kitchen._

~*~

A/N~~~ Yay! Done with Ch. 2… thanks for the UNO review! C'mon guys…. PLEASE Review! I really do enjoy them… ALMOST as much as I love writing my stories. 

Now, about the story… I'm sure you've figured out what Ginny and Harry are going to tell Ron and Hermione… or maybe not? Find out soon… well as soon as yall start reviewing! :-p


	3. Food, Tempers, and Babies?

Ch. 3 – Food, Tempers, and Babies?

            "Wow, Harry, this roast beef is just delicious," Ron said with his mouth full.

            "Honey, don't chew with your mouth open. That's not proper etiquette." Hermione smiled sweetly at her husband and went back to eating her food. She dabbed at her chin with her beautiful Christmas napkin before speaking again.

            "So what's been going on with you two since the honeymoon?" Hermione looked over at Ginny who shot a nervous glance to Harry.

            "Well… not much actually. We traveled Europe, and that was about all…"

            "Hermione! Ron! I can't take it anymore. I've GOT to tell someone!" Ginny exclaimed and threw her fork down at her plate.

            "Ginny, what's the matter? Is it Harry? Harry how could you! She's my sister!" Ron exclaimed standing up turning red in the face from anger.

            "No, Ron. SIT DOWN! It's nothing like that, it's just…" Ginny gulped as Ron sat down again. "I'm… p-p…" Ginny was stammering for words that she couldn't seem to find.

            Hermione gasped.

            "Ginny! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione stood up and hugged her best friend, whom by this time was also standing up.

            "Pregnant? Congratulations, Harry!" Ron shook hands with his best friend and went to the other side of the table to give his littler sister a hug.

            "How far along are you, Gin?" Hermione asked curiously wanting to know all she could about the new baby.

            This was when Hermione noticed Ginny give Harry another nervous glance and she gulped for a second time.

            "Well…" Ron asked, still grinning from ear to ear at his sister and brother-in-law.

            "Three months." Harry said it before Ginny could.

            "THREE MONTHS!?" Ron yelled and stood up again. "YOU'VE ONLY BEEN MARRIED FOR ONE MONTH!"

            Ginny looked at Hermione nervously and Hermione nodded her head and mouthed 'he'll calm down, I'll just have to talk to him.' With that, Ginny gave a small smile.

            "Ron, honey. Calm down. Sit back down, yes there you go." Hermione placed her hand on her husband shoulder.

            "Harry… how could you do that to her? For god's sake! She's my little sister!" Ron was getting himself worked up again, but this time refrained from yelling and stayed seated.

            "Ron… we didn't know…" Harry felt bad. He hadn't told his friends and Ginny and he had known for two months already.

            "So this is why you married her! Get her pregnant out of wedlock and then turn around and get married because you have to?" Even though Ginny was an adult, Ron still played the overprotective brother sometimes.

            "No, it's not like that all." Ginny interjected. "I've never been happier in all my life than all the times I spend with Harry. Nothing can change that… child or no child. Ron, we decided to tell you first because we thought you'd be behind us no matter what and that you would care for this child as much as we do. Now are you going to go and prove me wrong by being a bloody prat or are you going to be the Ron Weasley I know and love?" 

            Ron's mouth gaped open for the second time that night.

            "A bloody prat? Where in your right mind do you get the right to call me a bloody prat…?" Ron started going off when his wife calmed him.

            "Ron, let's talk about this. Harry, Ginny, excuse us." Hermione stood up and took her husband's hand, pulling him behind her out into the living room.

            Ron was still red in the face and it looked to Hermione as though steam would pour out his ears any moment.

            "Honey, you've got to calm down."

            "What do you mean _calm down? I am calm… compared to what Dad's reaction will be!"_

            Hermione stood in front of her husband and waited for him to shut up before she continued.

            "Look, Ron. Ginny and Harry truly do love each other. No matter which way you look at it, they will remain married and they will bear this child with or without you and your family's permission. So why don't we make this easy on all of us and just accept it? Okay so they did something stupid… but everyone makes mistakes, you can't just blame them. If you hated everyone that made mistakes then you'd be hating yourself and me, too. Now, how about let's go back in there and discuss this calmly with Harry and Ginny… does that sound okay to you?"

            Ron just looked down at his wife.

            "You know, 'Mione. You really do amaze me. You've made me see exactly what a bloody prat I can be. You're right. They do love each other, and I see that in Harry's eyes and in Ginny's eyes… there's no denying it. And if you can't change what's happened, then why fight it?"

            Hermione smiled. She knew she could talk some sense into him.

            "Thanks for being so agreeable." Hermione leaned up and pecked her loving husband on the cheek.

[A/N ~~~~~~~~~ Sorry for such a short chapter but I just HAD to end it here! Lol. Hope this isn't too ooc for ron, hermione, harry, or ginny… review and tell me what you think. Thanks to Robyn, Ravishingly Discreet, Kandi, and Be Boring for reviewing my first two chapters, I REALLY appreciate it!  Hope this doesn't fail to capture the same interest! Next chapter should be up soon!]


	4. Drink Up

Ch. 4 – Drink Up

            After Ron and Hermione had reentered the dining room, Ron began profusely apologizing to both Harry and Ginny.

            "Harry, 'Mione over here has talked some sense into me and I've realized what a stupid git I was about this whole thing. What I should really be saying is Congratulations… Boy or Girl?" Ron smiled and shook hands with Harry again.

            "Well we don't quite know yet…" Harry smiled, relieved that his brother-in-law wasn't going to murder him after all.

            Ron turned around to take Ginny into a long, loving embrace.

            "Ginny, if this child is even half as beautiful as you, it will be the most gorgeous kid known to the Weasley family." Ron smiled down at his sister and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

            Ginny just smiled at Ron, lost for words.

            "It truly is amazing the effects that wives have on their husbands, isn't it?" Ginny cast a laugh at Hermione and they all sat down to finish their dinner.

~*~

            "Well, that was just simply amazing." Ron let out a large sigh.

            Ron was seated on the couch next to Hermione located in next to the blazing fire.

            "Great dinner, Harry and Ginny. Absolutely wonderful." Hermione smiled at Ginny and she noticed the wink Ginny gave her that Ron nor Harry caught.

            "Oh, I'm not feeling too well," Ginny began. "I'll be right back…" Ginny held her hand to her stomach and got up from where she was seated next to Harry on the cough opposite Ron and Hermione.

            "Honey, you need me?" Harry asked, a worried expression appearing on his face.

            "No, babe… I'll be fine. I think it's just a little thing called… morning sickness?"        

            "Well it's a little late…" Ron said.

            "I better go see if she's okay…" Harry began.

            "No! I will! Girl's don't want guys to comfort them when they're having female problems. TRUST ME." Hermione smiled and hurried up the stairs after Ginny.

            Once they were both safely in the bathroom, Hermione smiled wickedly at Ginny.

            "Great excuse, Gin. You were always quite the liar."

            "That wasn't a lie… just a little… fib?" Ginny giggled silently, just so the guys wouldn't hear her.

            "Ginny, are you sure you still want to take this? I mean, with the baby and all…" Hermione looked a little worried.

            "Oh, I didn't really think about that… let's check the book and see what it says."

            Hermione pulled out the large, brown leather-bound book and thumbed through the pages until she came upon the potion they had brewed, the 'Plaisirs Vus' [A/N – Pleasures Seen in French].

            "Blah, blah, blah… oh here it is. 'Not dangerous towards elders, people with heart trouble, or expectant mothers.' Well, there you go. But are you sure?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

            "Yeah, I mean it took us all day. The potion has got to be right. I mean, what could go wrong? … Right?" Ginny just grinned broadly.

            Hermione poured the two cups they had equally with the blueish-green liquid and handed one to Ginny.

            "Well, cheers!"

[Okay…. Another REALLY short chapter, but you'll get over it… I mean for gosh sakes… this was a great way to end it wasn't it? I mean right now you're probably sitting on the edge of your seat stairing at the screen and screaming at it because your mad I stopped here… nah j/k… if only my writing was that good and wanted –sigh-… oh well, thanks to erin for such encouragement with such few reviews ;-D]


	5. What in the bloody hell ?

Ch. 5 – What in the bloody hell…?

            Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling.

            '_I don't remember that stain being there…' Hermione thought to herself and rolled over to cuddle with Ron._

            She began to fall back asleep when she noticed Ron smelled… different? It wasn't a bad smell… and it seemed quite familiar… Hermione jumped when she realized what it was.

            "HARRY!" Hermione jumped up from where she had been sleeping and screamed.

            "What's wrong, honey?" Harry smiled up sleepily at Hermione and ran a hand through his hair.

            "Harry! What am I doing in your bed?" Hermione was still freaked.

            "Because you're my wife… ?" Harry looked a little confused. _'Must be a pregnancy side effect or something…' Harry thought to himself, still looking up curiously at his wife._

            "But I'm not your wife! Ginny is! You know… Virginia Weasley? Ron's little sister… red hair, brown eyes, about 5'3"?" Hermione got off the bed and stood against the wall.

            "Honey, you're acting very strangely… everything you just described is a perfect image of yourself…?" Harry got out of bed and walked over to where Hermione was standing.

            "Harry, I'm not Ginny. I'm Hermione…" She began to explain.

            "No you aren't? You look just like my Ginny to me… just as beautiful as ever." Harry smiled.

            Harry leaned for a kiss.

            "I think I'm gonna be sick…" Hermione ran towards the bathroom.

            Hermione reached the bathroom door and locked it securely behind her. She leaned against it and sighed. _'Something really strange is going on…' Hermione felt her stomach grumble and she felt like she was going to throw up._

            And that's just what she did.

~*~

            Ginny woke up to someone giving her soft pecks on the neck.

            "Oh, Harry… that feels nice…" Ginny began and smiled, her eyes still closed.

            "HARRY!? WHAT!?" Ron exclaimed and stopped immediately, looking down at his wife with a look of utter shock and disappointment etched across his face.

            Ginny's eyes bolted open as she heard her brother's voice ringing in her ear.

            "Ron! What are you doing? What in the name of bloody hell is going on?" Ginny looked around. She was sitting in Ron and Hermione's maroon and gold goose-down comforter bed. Ginny was looking into the mirror that stood exactly on the opposite wall from the bed, and her reflection peered back, just as surprised as she was.

            "What do you mean what in the bloody hell am I doing? Can a man not please his wife?" Ron looked upset now that he had gotten over the first stage of utter shock.

            "But I'm not your wife?" Ginny replied and hurriedly got out of the bed.

            "Hermione Granger _Weasley sure does sound like it makes you my wife…"_

            "Ronald Arthur Weasley, where do you get off calling me Hermione? My… name… is… Virginia… Now say it with me."

            "Virginia? No, that would be my sister… and you, Hermione, are definitely not my sister…" Ron gave his wife a lopsided smile.

            "Ron! It's me, Ginny!" Ginny was becoming frustrated with her stubborn brother.

            "Honey, I think you've been working just a little too hard… I've got just the thing," Ron shot Ginny an evil grin.

~*~

"Rusted Roach-beans!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as the statue of an eagle came alive and turned into a spiraling staircase leading up to a hidden office, Dumbledore's no less.

Minerva McGonagall hadn't changed much over the course of the years, her hair was still grey and she wore her small, square spectacles. (She never wanted to change what came naturally. 'What's the point?' she always said about stupid things like hair color, eyesight, and wrinkles, etc.)

She tapped lightly on the door to Dumbledore's voice and waited.

"Come in, Minerva…" He said in his low, calm voice.

Dumbledore hadn't changed at all, either. His white beard still trailed to his knees and he still looked younger than his actual age.

"Albus, I've been thinking a lot about what we talked about last night, and I've decided it's a great idea. I'll send the letters out tomorrow."

[A/N – yay! Not much of a cliffhanger… well kind of, well actually no… well somewhat… nah… okay sorry! I fight with myself a lot… but ANYWAY… hope you liked this chapter… **yes, it's supposed to be funny, and if it's not, then well I'm sorry but have you informed yourself you have a very dry sense of humor? **Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and laughed as many times as me and my wonderful BETA reader, Robyn (Riar Amialle or something) did…. Mwahahaha more soon!]


	6. Plans

Ch. 6 - Plans

"You do… do you?" Ginny said hesitantly. She looked at her brother curiously before busting out laughing.  He was trying to give her his sexiest look.

"First you call me Harry, then you say you're my sister, now you're laughing at me!" Ron looked at Ginny with a hurt expression on his face.

Ginny decided he just wasn't going to get it. Somehow something had to be done and she just had not the slightest idea what had happened. She didn't remember anything from the night before, the potion, the dinner, nothing. 

"I'm sorry, Ron…" Ginny looked at her brother apologetically and smiled.

Ron raised his eyebrows in a seductive manner at her and Ginny burst into giggles again. She just couldn't help it.

"Hmph." Ron said in a huff and went to put his pants and shirt on.

"I'm really truly sorry, Ron…" Ginny called after him as he went into his and Hermione's huge bathroom and shut (more like slammed) the door behind him.

Just then, the phone rang.

~*~

            "Ginny! Something _really strange is going on. Please tell me Ron's okay?" Hermione's voice pleaded through on the other end._

            "Ron's just fine… and eager as ever." Ginny smiled into the phone.

            "Eager?" Hermione's voiced sounded curious.

            "Very eager," Ginny let out a girlish giggle.

            "Oh," Hermione blushed. "Sorry 'bout that."

            "I'm sure Harry isn't the calmest thing either… He never is in the morning." Ginny smiled at herself thinking of her beloved husband. "Wait… how'd you know I'm with Ron?"

            "Well, I figured since I'm with Harry and you're not anywhere to be seen and he keeps calling me Ginny, you must be with Ron and he must keep calling you Hermione." She laughed.

            "Oh… well, what are we going to do about this?"

            "To be truthfully honest with you, Gin, I have no idea." Hermione stated flatly.

            "Let's get together this afternoon, get out of hubbys' hairs and go shopping at Diagon Alley. I haven't been there in forever!" Ginny exclaimed.

            "Sounds great. How bout 2 o'clock by Gringotts?" Hermione was becoming excited also until she heard Harry coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen where she was. 

            "Hey, Babe," Harry said, he still sounded a little hurt that she'd made the excuse of being sick to get away from him.

            Ginny laughed at the other end of the phone.

            "I'm not used to him saying that to other girls," Ginny flushed red.

            "Hi," Hermione replied shyly.

            "What are your plans for the day?"

            "Me and… Ginny are going shopping… I mean me and Hermione are going shopping." Hermione said sweetly and smiled.

            "Hmm… have fun, I'm off for work. I'll see you tonight." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and disappeared.

            "So, 2 o'clock Gringotts?" Hermione said just to make sure.

            "Yep." Ginny replied, grinning still.

            "All right. See you then, Gin!"

            "See ya, Mione."

~*~

            Harry apparated into his office located above the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes store located in Hogsmeade. His spacey office had a great view of the whole village of Hogsmeade and Harry smiled as he put his black leather briefcase down on the large wooden desk located by the large bay window.

            Since today was Friday, casual day, he'd worn jeans and a nice polo shirt. Usually he required his company to wear suits. He lowered himself into his leather reclining wheelie chair and sighed heavily.

            "What's up with Ginny?" Harry asked himself aloud as he turned on his computer.

            There was a knock at the door.

            "Come in."

            Colin Creevey appeared at the crack in the door and opened it slowly, smiling nervously. He came in with a few files and placed them on Harry's desk.

            "These are d-d-d-due… t-t-tom-tomorrow sir," Colin stuttered when he was around Harry. He still worshiped everything Harry did. Harry had hired him as his personal assistant for his Quidditch company, The Golden Snitch.

            Harry smiled gratefully at Colin as Colin inched toward the door again and shut it quietly behind him. 

            As Harry began perusing the paperwork, a beautiful brown owl knocked on his large bay window. Harry glanced up and noticed it was Pheonix, Dumbledore's beloved bird. He had a letter tied to his leg and he was fluttering his wings against the window to make Harry open it. Harry walked over to the window and whispered "Aloho-windowso!" Making a square portion of the bay window open, allowing Pheonix to fly in and sit on Harry's desk, awaiting Harry to untie the letter from him.

            "What have we got here Pheonix?" Harry looked down at the bird and smiled, untying the letter from its leg. The letter was addressed to:

_'Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter_

_2265 Hogsmeade Village Square___

_Little Winging, __Surrey__'_

            Why had Dumbledore sent him and Ginny a letter at Harry's office? I guess Dumbledore knew all to well that Harry was always at work. Harry ripped open the letter, not giving that another moment's thought. It read:

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter,_

_            You are invited to attend Hogwarts reunion open to all students who attended from your first year to the people who were seventh years at the time. I hope you plan to attend this prestigious event. We, Professor Dumbledore and I, cannot wait to see the both of you. Hope life is treating you well._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_P.S. Dress to event is formal._

            Harry smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Ginny.

[Authors Note~~~~ Yay! Chapter 6 Finished-o! Pretty short, yeah. Oh well, get over it! Hope you like it … just a simple chapter, nothing major… cept the fact about this whole party reunion thing! REVIEW!!!! So I know you love me! Much love –Hannah]


	7. Emotions

[Authors' Note~~~ Okay, now that I'm a chapter ahead with 'Beautiful' I'm going to upload another chapter of this one! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed!]

Chapter 7 - Emotions

            Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in front Gringotts' Bank. Ginny was rarely on time just because she felt she had to look perfect. Hermione glanced down at her watch and it read 2:10.

            "Oh, good job, Ginny, you're ten minutes late." Hermione said aloud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear, or so she thought.

            "Sorry, 'Mione!" Ginny said from behind and Hermione turned around to face her. Ginny hugged her quickly.

            "I was just kidding, Gin." Hermione smiled sweetly before continuing on, "Before we can start this big shopping extravaganza I need to get some galleons."

            "Yeah, me too." Ginny replied. The girls walked in to the bank and went up to the head counter. Of course the head goblin, Grimban, had seem them both plenty of times as Mrs. Ronald Weasley, and Mrs. Harry Potter, so Hermione and Ginny weren't expecting a hint of trouble.

            "Yes, I'd like to visit the vault of Mrs. Harry Potter," Ginny said. Grimban looked at her strangely.

            "Mrs. Weasley, since when have you become Mrs. Potter?" Grimban gave her a curious look and looked at Hermione.

            "No, I'm Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. Grimban looked from Ginny to Hermione and chuckled.

            "Quite funny, you two." He said dully.

            "We're not kidding!" The squealed together.

            "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to play around with the bank security as you two are obviously trying to pull something off. I always knew little Ms. Weasley was just like her brothers after all these years. Now please, remove yourself from this bank." Grimban said before going back to the accounting he was doing.

            "What!?" Ginny exclaimed.

            "Fine, we _will leave." Hermione said in a smart-ass tone, "You just wait 'til our husbands find out about you kicking us out." Grimban didn't even look up at her when she said this. _

            One second later Ginny and Hermione both apparated back to Ginny's house.

            "I can't believe he did that!" Hermione was frustrated, Ginny could tell.

            "I don't see where all this confusion is coming from. You look just like normal Hermione to me," Ginny said examining herself in the mirror.

            "And you're still Ginny," Hermione said calmly.

            "I don't understand what's going on," Ginny sat down on her bed, exhausted.

            "Me either," Hermione began before she felt that familiar queasy feeling coming over her body. "I'm going to be sick." Hermione ran towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

            Ginny just stared at herself in the mirror. Everything from her ginger-y read hair to her small, cute frame. She didn't know why everyone was getting Hermione and Ginny confused.

            Hermione slowly came out of the bathroom.

            "Sorry about that."

            "It's okay."

            "So, what do we plan to do now?" Hermione asked. Ginny was still staring at herself in the mirror, not really paying much attention.

            "I don't know…" Ginny said dully.

            "Well, I'm going to go home and try to think of something… anything," Hermione said and Ginny nodded her head. "Bye, Gin."

            "Bye, Mione."

~*~

            Hermione was glad to finally be back in her real home. She landed in her living room and glanced around her. She couldn't describe how good it felt to be home. It had only been a day, but she missed seeing Ron and their little kitchen and her computer…

            "Ron?" Hermione called out. No answer.

            Hermione walked into the kitchen and spotted the note Ron left.

_Hermione,_

_Hey, honey. I went to work for awhile. I should be home around __five o'clock__. Then we come really spend some much-needed time together._

_I love you so much,_

_Ron_

            Hermione smiled at the note and went up to her bedroom to change. An hour later, Hermione was cleaning up their bedroom when she heard the front door open. She smiled at herself, Ron was home.

            She quietly snuck down the stairs to see Ron at the kitchen counter going through their post as she snuck up behind him and placed both hands on his eyes.

            "Guess who?" She said sweetly.

            "Ginny!!" Ron grinned excitedly.

            Hermione's hands dropped furiously.

            "I am not Ginny, Ronald Arthur Weasley!" Hermione yelled.

            Ron turned around to face what looked to be his baby sister and gulped.

            "Uh… Ginny, are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked smiling down at his sister.

            "I don't know what everyone is trying to do here, but I am not Ginny and Hermione is not me!" Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

            "Ginny, calm down. Pregnant women need lots of rest… You'll get over this," Ron said sweetly and walked her over to the sofa.

            "No! Ron! Can't you see?" Hermione began, "I am H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!"

            "Sure?" Ron said, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "Let me call Harry and this will all be settled." Ron got up from the coach quickly and hurried over to the phone.

            Hermione could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

            "Yeah, she's acting really strange."

            "Sure. We'll be there in five seconds." Ron hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

            "C'mon, Ginny. We're going to go back to Harry's now."

            Ron grabbed her hand and with a blink of an eye they were in the living room of Harry's house.

            "Ginny!" Harry ran into the living room and hugged his wife.

            "I'm going to be sick…" Hermione began. She ran swiftly up the stairs, holding tightly to the railing next to her. As she arrived upstairs she saw Ginny weeping by the bathroom door.

            "What happened?" Hermione asked kneeling down next to Ginny.

            "He seriously thinks I'm you. He can't tell!" Ginny sighed and continued letting tears escape her eyes.

            "I know, Ron, thinks the same."

            "I don't know what to do, Hermione." Ginny looked up at her best friend.

            "For once, neither do I…"

[Author's Note~~~ Ahhh, sorry soooo short! But I wanted to end it here. Hopefully this gives you a little more push to keep reading it since I haven't updated it in awhile. Should be back soon. Dang! This was a really hard chappie to write. Next one will be Harry and Ron tell Ginny and Hermione about the reunion and Ginny and Hermione decide to try to live in the lifestyle of the other… for now. Things should be interesting! Lol Oh and PLEASE if you haven't read 'Beautiful' it's my best fic I think, so please do! Don't forget to REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! –Hannah]


	8. Interesting Occurrences

[Author's Note~~ Whew hew, it's been quite awhile for this story! I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter is fulfilling.. we're about to find out huh. Well, I've made up my mind to finish all of my HP fics I've started so here's the "Priority List" if you were wondering:

Make Me Happy (Sequel to 'Beautiful') My Story Between The Two About Last Night Bludger Babe, Quaffle Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs Packages 

Sorry if any of those is.. inconvenient? I hope to be uploading chapters a lot! Don't forget to review!]

Chapter 8 – Interesting Occurrences

          "Ginny?" Harry's concerned voice rang through the air, up to the bathroom Hermione and Ginny were locked in.

          "I'll be down in one minute, honey!" Hermione exclaimed quickly as Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes.

          "You gonna be okay?" Hermione touched Ginny affectionately on the shoulder. She hated to see her family worried or hurt.

          "I'll be fine. I'm just… frustrated," Ginny said heavily. "Any tear marks?"

          "Nope, you're fine."

"So, what do we know? Pretend I'm you and vice versa?" Ginny asked.

          Solemnly, Hermione nodded as Ginny let out a little laugh, surprising Hermione. Hermione gave Ginny a confused look.

          "This could get interesting," Ginny said, now smiling.

          "Yeah, not the interesting we were looking for… but interesting." Hermione also let a smile stretch across her face.

          "Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Let's go." Hermione opened the bathroom door quietly and the girls started for the downstairs.

          Ron and Harry's worried looks turned to relief as the two women came smiling down the stairs.

          "I guess the baby didn't like the meat," Hermione's smile grew larger as Harry came toward her, grabbing her hand and led her to the couch that was facing opposite of the one occupied by Ron and now Ginny.

          "Here, Ginny." Harry handed Hermione the letter that he'd received from Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Hermione sent Ginny a confused look, then she noticed Ron and Harry's exchange of smiles.

          "Read it aloud, honey," Harry urged Hermione.

          As Hermione read it aloud, a huge smile came across her and Ginny's face.

          "A reunion!!!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, jumping up.

          "When is it??" Hermione couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

          "It's not in the letter?" Ginny asked quickly.

          "No…" Hermione said, re-reading the letter quickly.

          "Oh, I got the owl that said it's tomorrow evening." Ron shot in. "I was supposed to tell you all, but… I guess I forgot." Ron smiled evilly.

          "Ron!" Ginny yelled angrily. "Now Hermione and I have a **day** to get a formal dress, etc. Thanks a lot."

          "I'm sorry," Ron said quickly.

          "Just for that, I'm staying with Ginny tonight so we can get up early and go shopping tomorrow. Harry, you're welcome to our home." Ginny caught herself almost cringing at the word 'our' when it came to her and her own brother.

          This caught Harry's attention.

          "W-w-what?" Harry sputtered, taken aback by the fact that the girls were going to take over his house.

          "You heard me. Ginny and I are staying here tonight," Ginny said promptly again.

          "Yes, Harry. Go spend some male bonding time or whatever you want to call it with Ron tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione tried to convince her "husband".

          Harry couldn't believe this. His wife wanted him to spend the night with her brother because the girls wanted to have a sleepover.

          "Now go!" Ginny's voice roared as both men stood up from their seats on the couch.

          "Whatever you say, Honey." Ron said quickly, not wanting to fight with Hermione anymore. As he kissed her quickly on the lips, Ginny thought she was going to throw up, but Hermione felt even more like throwing up because she just saw her husband give his sister a kiss that was meant for her. He quickly apparated back to their house.

          "Whatever, Ginny. See you girls tomorrow." Harry said with a hint of suspicion in his tone. He leaned over kissing Hermione on the cheek lightly before apparating out himself.

          "That was… just a little strange," Ginny started.

          "You aren't kidding."

          "Never thought it'd hurt so much to see your husband kiss another girl, huh?"

          "Specially if the girl is his sister."

          They both laughed.

          "Yeah, that was pretty gross."

          After a long silence, Hermione finally spoke up.

          "I've got it!"

          "Got what?" Ginny looked up, confused.

          "The answer!"

          "Really?" Ginny sat up quickly, Hermione had caught her attention completely. "What?"

          "Well…" As Hermione began to explain her idea to Ginny, little did either of them know the boys were cooking up a plan of their own.

[Author's Note~~ Wow, this is the most disappointing chapter so far. Oh, well. Just a transition chapter. If this story goes along as planned there will be two to three chapters left until this is finished! Whew hew! Please REVIEW, it's the only thing that keeps me going! Xoxox Hannah]


	9. The Reunion

The "Reunion"

"If I don't get this earring in… I swear…" Hermione started.

"Hermione, no cursing… Baby ears are listening." Ginny said sweetly as she strapped on her crystal clear platform shoes that went perfect with her emerald green formal dress. The dress was strapless and it puffed from the waist down. The farther down the dress went, the more glitter there was. It glittered from gold to silver and back to gold. It was absolutely stunning. Her hair was up in ringlets on the top of her head and her gold eye shadow went accordingly. Too bad everyone else would see her as what Hermione looked like which happened to be a very flattering black strapless dress that went straight down and was very tight around the bosom area. Four turquoise flowers were randomly placed on the front with small rhinestones in the center of each one. The long slit didn't stop until about three inches below her left hip, showing off Hermione's gorgeous long legs. Her hair was down to mid-back and it was very wavy with turquoise flowers to match the dress placed randomly in it.

"You act like you're so innocent." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed as she glanced back into the mirror to continuously struggle with the turquoise diamond earring.

"Well… more so than you." Ginny let out a very feminine giggle.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gave up on her earring and turned around to raise an eyebrow at Ginny.

"You don't think I forgot those nights during Christmas break when Ron would sneak into our room…" Ginny trailed off and a look of disgust filled her face.

"Well you and Harry didn't exactly keep your hands to yourself either!" Hermione shot back playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Here. Stop, before you hurt yourself," Ginny walked towards Hermione and locked her earring into place without force or any problem at all.

"Always Mrs. Perfect." Hermione growled at Ginny's perfection and grabbed her purse from the bureau just in time to hear Harry's familiar voice downstairs in the den.

"Ginny? Honey?" Then Ron joined in. Ginny and Hermione gave each other one last look and adjustment.

"Remember, I'm you and you're me." Hermione said quickly, shuttering at the thought of having to see Ron google at Ginny when he was really seeing her. "And don't forget the plan."

Ginny nodded, smiled and they descended into the den. 

Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open in unison as their wives came into view.

"Ginny… you are absolutely amazing." Harry gulped and Hermione began to feel nauseous as he looked her up and down. She put on one of her perfect smiles as he held his arm out to her and she accepted it, pretending to be glad.

"And… Hermione…" Ron pulled at the collar of his tux and gulped as Harry did. "Wow." Ginny plastered a huge fake smile on her face and also linked her arm into his.

"You gentlemen don't look too bad yourselves," Ginny spoke, breaking the unbearable five second awkward silence.

"So are you ladies ready to go?" Harry asked, still staring at Hermione. Hermione noticed Ginny trying to hide a death glare.

They both nodded and all four disappeared in an instant.

~*~

Even though years had past since they'd actually stepped foot into Hogwarts, you still couldn't apparate onto Hogwarts' property, so instead, they had to make due with the next best thing: Hogsmeade. They landed right in front of Zonko's joke shop.

Harry offered to fetch some broomsticks from the local store, but the women insisted against it and rather it be like old times. So the two couples walked arm in arm up to the wonderous castle.

Hermione was a little surprised when she didn't see anyone there and she was giving desperate glances at Ginny, hoping Harry nor Ron would notice.

Ginny just shrugged in response.

They entered the main hallway of the castle and the silence was unbearable. They began walking towards the Great Hall and the sound of Ginny and Hermione's heels was getting louder and louder, more annoying by the moment.

"Harry, where is everyone?" Hermione asked curiously, still looking around.

"I don't know. How about you, Ron?" Ron shrugged. The view of the two huge doors that lead into the Great Hall came into view and Hermione nor Ginny could hear any noise.

"Maybe someone's in the Great Hall," Ginny stated flatly as they approached the double doors. Neither woman caught the look that was then exchanged by Harry and Ron as they both took a handle of both doors, quickly pulling them open.

"SURPRISE!!!" Rang out through the entire hall.

Ginny and Hermione gasped as they glanced around the Great Hall. There was everyone from Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson to Oliver Wood and his long-time girlfriend, Katie Bell. A huge banner floated magically above the tables:

**Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley for their bundles of joy expected some time in August!**

Hermione was too shocked to move. No one had known about her pregnancy. No one was supposed to know. Of course, it was Ron's and all, but she hadn't told a soul that she'd had the test done. She wanted Ginny to have her time to shine and when she felt the time was right, she would tell people. Somehow, someone had found out.

Harry tried to grab Ginny quickly, but the crowd consumed the two shocked females as hugs were sent out all over the hall and gossip spread like wildfire. All Hermione could wonder was how their plan would work. It wouldn't now. She didn't see Dumbledore anywhere and now she was being frantic as tons of people approached her. When things began to calm down a bit, she suddenly noticed what seemed to be millions of presents scattered around the huge hall.

"What in the world…" Hermione trailed off as she looked around the room, amazed. It was decorated in blue and pink ribbons, little baby booties and bottles… everything you could possibly imagine. Hermione and Ron's name sparkled in pink and blue glitter above where the Gryffindor table used to be and Harry and Ginny's banner was above the old Ravenclaw table.

Hermione was still lost in everything around her when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and let out a sigh of relief. Just the person she'd been looking for. Now where was Ginny?

[Author's Note!] Yay! Okay, so this is a great chapter… or at least I think it is! I wasn't gonna have it even started til tomorrow but I can't resist and I have to post it tonight! I will write the final chapter tonight because I'm NOT suffering from writer's block, but it will NOT be posted until tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever! Have a GREAT Easter! ~Hannah Holt


	10. The AntiPotion

**The Anti-Potion**

"Mrs. Weasley, so please to see you this wonderful evening," His long white beard glistened in the lighting of the enchanted sky ceiling.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione grinned broadly. Hermione paused. "Wait… did you just call me _Mrs_. _Weasley?"_

"Yes, because you are Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley are you not?" Dumbledore smiled his very friendly smile.

"Yes, but…"

"Yes, we know." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled quickly.

"We?" Hermione's eyes showed confusion.

"Minerva and I." As if on cue, Professor McGonagall appeared behind Dumbledore, smiling.

"Hermione," She said quickly, giving her a warm embrace. After a brief conversation between the two, and a few more people came to congratulate Hermione (or as far as they know, Ginny) on the new baby, Dumbledore pulled her out into the hall as Professor McGonagall went to go fetch the real Ginny.

"I don't know how this happened…" Hermione started as Dumbledore escorted her to his office, still hidden behind the eagle statue.

"Grumbling Gremlins!" Dumbledore and immediately stairs appeared and the two ascended up to his office.

Hermione started in on the potion they were trying to concoct that put them in this mess in the first place, but before she could get past the fifth word in her very first sentence, Professor Dumbledore stopped her.

"I know all too well everything that goes on between the four of you," He smiled politely as he sat behind his desk with the greatest of ease and motioned for Hermione to take a seat in one of the two plush leather chairs opposite the large oak desk. She plopped into the church quickly, trying to hide the very red blush gathering in her cheeks. Luckily for her, before Dumbledore could continue, the sound of an opening door interrupted whatever he was planning to say next and in walked a very pleased Ginny and an exhausted Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, the lovely Virginia," Dumbledore stood from his desk and moved to hug Ginny sincerely. Ginny took the seat next to Hermione and the two professors positioned themselves in front of his desk.

"Well, ladies, what do we plan to do about this?" Dumbledore peered out at them over his half moon spectacles.

"We were just going to come see you and ask for your advice," Ginny said hurriedly.

"Ah. Good plan. Good plan," Dumbledore agreed and smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to say, I don't know what to do…"

Hermione and Ginny's smiles faded.

"What?" Hermione practically shouted.

Ginny wondered why Dumbledore still had a grin on his face. Her suspicions were confirmed when Minerva punched Albus playfully and he continued to smile.

"Just kidding. Just some of that old Dumbledore humor, you know. Ha-ha," He desperately tried to sound humorous, but all Ginny and Hermione felt was relief.

"So you _can_ help us?" Ginny wanted reassurance.

"Yes, we can," Minerva said quickly. "All we have to do is have one hair from both of you for the anti-potion I made a couple of days ago, when we realized the mess you both were in."

Hermione gladly pulled one of the lose hairs hanging in front of her face, as did Ginny and they handed them both cautiously to the professor who turned to the desk and picked up the potions she'd brewed.

"Here's yours, Ginny," She handed the flask to Ginny, "And yours, Hermione," She continued as she handed the other to Hermione. Both girls drank it easily and immediately, they both felt a warm sensation running from head to toe.

"Well?" Hermione asked curiously, her heart pounding in her chest, praying it would work.

Now Professor McGonagall looked genuinely concerned, as did Professor Dumbledore.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" Ginny screamed and broke into tears.

Professor McGonagall hugged her quickly before speaking.

"Welcome back, Ginny," She sent her a broad smile as Ginny stopped crying.

"It worked?!?" Ginny exclaimed looking from Dumbledore and back to Professor McGonagall who both nodded in response.

Hermione and Ginny both let out a shriek of joy and embraced each other.

"It's about time." Hermione said. Her voice even sensed her feeling of relief.

"Party time, girls," Professor McGonagall began, "You've still got tons of presents to open and the dancing hasn't even begun!"

They all exchanged smiles and headed for the door. Dumbledore opened it exposing two familiar faces.

"Ron! Harry!" Ginny exclaimed quickly.

"What in the world…" Hermione began.

"You were eavesdropping, Harry Potter!" Ginny tried to act angry.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione started, but before she could manage to get out another word, she wrapped her arms around her red-faced husband and kissed him intently.

"Wow…" Ron began. "I like eavesdropping." He nodded anxiously as everyone laughed.

Harry looked at Ginny next.

"Oh, come here, you twit." Ginny grabbed Harry up in her arms and kissed him, too, following Ron and Hermione's lead.

"Now, let's go," Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and started down the stairs, Ginny and Harry right behind them, Minerva and Albus bringing in the rear.

          ~*~

          "Oh, wow! Look, honey… what is it?" Ginny held up a long stick that could have resembled a broom stick, but looked oddly enough like a lawn gnome.

          "Erm… I'm not sure, but it's cute!" Harry smiled confidently and took the interesting contraption from his wife.

          "Thank you, Pansy."

Ginny & Hermione enthusiastically thanked every one of their guests as the party came to an end.

As the four of them began walking back to Hogsmeade to apparate back to their homes, the men becoming very eager to return home, Ron stopped in his tracks suddenly.

"Wait. I was just thinking about something… If you two have been in each other's places for the past few days, that means…" His voice trailed off and a look of discuss consumed his face.

"What is it, honey?" Hermione said sweetly, pulling him closer to her. She had on a jacket, but the January weather kept biting at her bare neck.

"Harry, do you realize what we did?" Ron looked at Harry, whose face was also beginning to look a little like Ron's.

"Oh, Ron, noooooo…" Harry began.

"It's not as bad for you Harry! She's only your best friend, not your sister!" Ron started in on Harry.

"What?" Ginny asked curiously looking between her brother and her husband.

"He kissed you." Harry said flatly.

"I kissed my own sister," Ron started laughing hysterically and everyone joined in.

"Well, we'll make up for it, won't we, Ron?" Hermione gave him her sexiest look and Ron grinned in return.

"I can't seem to find a problem with that. I've got all the time in the world," Ron couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, Harry and I have our own catching up to do," Ginny winked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron. Ron gave him a thumbs-up the girls didn't catch.

"Sure, honey, whatever you say," Was Harry's only response.

"Good night you two," Hermione said sharply as her and Ron immediately disappeared.

"Night," Ginny & Harry muttered in unison before disappearing themselves, leaving the little street in front of Zonko's joke shop incredibly empty.

[Author's Note~~ Okay this is the end! Yes I'm done. Not a climatic ending, because there will not be a sequel (unless requested by my lovely reviewers!) Possibly an epilogue! Just let me know what ya think. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! No one reviewed yesterday and I got all sad—like. I checked my email like four million times, but never got that great "Review Alert" e-mail. L. The more reviews, the sooner I write! Hope everyone had a good day and I'm so glad this story has finally concluded! I can scratch one more off the list! :-* Mucho Gracias to everyone. Review sheet will be out soon! Once people start reviewing the story as a whole! Now go read the others shoo shoo! –hannah*]


End file.
